Tenya Iida
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Tenya Iida (飯田天哉 Īda Ten'ya) is the Class President of Class 1-A and a major character in My Hero Academia. Being born into a wealthy family of prestigious and esteemed heroes, he works tirelessly to uphold his family values and embody what it truly means to be a hero. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with Recipro Burst/Extend Name: Tenya Iida, "Ingenium" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Currently) Classification: Human, U.A. Student, Hero-in-Training, Class President of Class 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (Can rapidly accelerate to incredible speeds but stalls immediately afterward), Pseudo-Flight with Engine (Can move in the air using his Quirk to propel himself) Attack Potency: Building level (Can one-shot One-Point Bots. Destroyed a steel door with a kick), higher with Recipro Burst/Extend (Broke Stain's sword with Recipro Burst, and made his hand bleed due to the impact. Managed to break Stain's ribs with Recipro Extend) Speed: Superhuman (Finished a 50 meter race in 3.04 seconds) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Reacted to Todoroki's ice). Hypersonic+ with Recipro Burst/Extend (Moved this fast. Stain was completely unable to react to his Recipro Extend. Deku stated that his Recipro Turbo is much faster than Gran Torino) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Shouji) Striking Strength: Building Class (Hurt Deku with a punch), higher with Recipro Burst/Extend Durability: Building level (Can withstand the recoil of his own strikes. Should be superior to Tokoyami, who can withstand a large explosion from Bakugou. Withstood being crushed by a huge tower) Stamina: High (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Having inherited his Quirk from a long line of well-known heroes, Tenya is already experienced with the ins and outs of his Quirk and thus has full control over it. He is also responsible and extremely attentive to the point of comedy, cleaning every speck of dust from the training ground to prevent Uraraka from using her Quirk against him. These traits allowed him to reach 6th place in U.A. Practical Entrance Exam and 4th in Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. Furthermore, he has the second highest grades in his class in a school renowned for its rigorous coursework. However, his seriousness can sometimes lead to tunnel vision and poor judgment, as his grudge against Stain led him to abandon his post and go after the Hero Killer, resulting in his own capture. Weaknesses: After using Recipro Burst his Engine stalls for a short period of time, greatly reducing his effective movement speed during this time. His engines will stall if he drinks carbonated sodas or if the muzzlers are jammed. Can suffer from tunnel vision during matters of great personal importance to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Engine: Tenya's Quirk turns his legs into engines that allow him to sprint at incredible speeds. He is able to shift through numerous "gears" as he picks up speed, only being able to reach his third gear during a fifty-meter dash. However, they also have the same limitations as actual engines, and will thus begin to stall if he lacks sufficient fuel (a daily allowance of orange juice) or if the exhaust pipes on the back of his legs are jammed. Recently, Tenya was able to remove the mufflers from his legs so that he could grow new ones that would allow him to endure his training. After finishing his training, his Recipro Burst now lasts 10 minutes instead of 10 seconds. * Recipro Burst: Tenya overclocks his engines to give himself greatly enhanced speed for ten minutes (Previously ten seconds). However, after this period of increased speed ends, his engines will stall, thus disabling his Quirk for a significant amount of time while his engines cool down. This ability allowed him to take both Izuku and Shouto by surprise, allowing him to steal the former's headband in an instant before he was able to react. * Recipro Extend: After Tenya manages to recover from the effects of Recipro Burst, he will be able to gain even more speed in another massive burst, allowing him to take Stain completely by surprise. * Recipro Turbo: This technique has been passed down from the Iida family for generations. By removing the mufflers from his legs, Tenya is able to grow new mufflers capable of bearing the burden of recipro for a longer period of time and to move even faster than before. Others Notable Victories: Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) Lilac's Profile (Speed was not equalized, and Tenya was allowed to use Recipro Burst/Extend) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 8